Most reusable services (or “Services”) available in networked computing (for example, a multi-tenant (or “Tenant”) cloud-computing environment) are consumed through use of basic authentication and a technical user (that is, without context of a business user or a Tenant). Service brokers are used create respective technical usernames and passwords which are provided to consuming software applications (or “Applications”). This is appropriate for many Services that operate without a business user or a Tenant context. Multi-Tenant enabled Applications can still create multiple instances of such Services to separate Tenants, but business Services may desire to natively offer multi-tenancy support, such that an Application only requires one static binding to each Service for all served Tenants. In this scenario, technical user authentication is not sufficient, but other types of authentication (for example, Open Authentication (OAUTH) authentication used with JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) Web Tokens (JWTs)) can be used to provide a desired authentication scheme.